


Bullets Come in Threes

by littlelostcat



Series: Challenge Responses [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Gen, background Alpha pack, background Beacon Hills pack, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison runs from a fight between the Alpha pack and the Beacon Hills pack.  Someone follows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from the [TW_Drabble](http://tw-drabble.livejournal.com/profile) challenge: Stray Bullet. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It’s a different kind of dark in the woods from the city, and a different kind of dark in the woods in Beacon Hills. Sometimes she thinks it’s because these woods are saturated in death and other times, like tonight, she thinks it’s because the ground is dark with earth and blood. Even when the moon is out, it’s dark.

These woods make her wish for things. And nights like tonight she wishes she was more like Stiles, the friend of a werewolf and protected by a pack. Rather than the niece of a killer and daughter of a hunter.

 

She’d hidden from the fight: Alphas and Beacon Hills. They’d come out of nowhere when she’d been with Scott, then the pack had come and Scott had screamed for her to run. Werewolves don’t like hunters. Or their daughters.

She heard a sound to her right and gasped, covering her mouth with a shaking fist. The sound moved to the left and her hand tightened on the gun, her finger slipping against the trigger. She pointed towards the sound and shot twice: 

_BANG_. 

_BANG_.

“Allison?” Stiles gasped and she jerked, her finger flinched and a stray bullet shot.

“Oh god.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ON TUMBLR! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! [LittleLostCat](http://littlelostcat.tumblr.com)


End file.
